Dumpster Practise
by C-artist
Summary: What happens when Puck made a bet with his jocks that he would spend a night with the Kurt in the building they just shoot a commercial in? What happens when Kurt gets a little curious about whatever Puck is typing on his mobile phone? Find out, PURT!


**Originally written for a glee-contest and as a request by a good friend of mine. And so I waited about a week with uploading it here.**

**But enjoy, And of course: I don't own Glee (Too bad, I wish I did, or at least was a part of it)**

**(Oh, imagine that our favorite Puck has a little obsession with his dumpster victim.)**

And so it happened…

The two of them locked up in the store where the glee club had recorded a commercial.

It had been a dare, a stupid game with his fellow jocks… and exactly the reason why he and his two cohorts had chased the poor gay kid until the guy had locked himself in a broom closet.

"Hummel?" Puck had knocked a few times on the closet door, wondering just how scared the kid would be.

A hushed mumbling met his ears, but he couldn't make out the words.

"Get out, Hummel, it's safe." He rolled his eyes in the dark of the hallway. The silence had bothered him ever since he had found his hiding spot and even the company of one Kurt Hummel was welcome.

Someone tripped inside the closet and a loud bang was heard as Kurt fell against the door. Then the door was unlocked and squeaked softly when Kurt peeked through the crack he had made when he opened the door.

"We are completely alone, so get your ass out of that closet and start entertaining me." Puck mumbled as he pushed against the door with one hand, the other in his back pocket.

Kurt glared briefly at him as he quickly avoided the door and stepped into the hallway.

"We are locked in, aren't we?" Kurt asked, though it was clear that they would be stuck until the next morning.

Puck shrugged and started to make his way to the main hall, casting a lingering glance over the mattresses.

"I hate you." Was mumbled behind him, but he could care less. The dare only said that he had to spend a night together with the one and only gay gleek in a ware house, not that the two had to like each other.

"Why?" Kurt finally spoke up, blocking the way by placing his own body in front of him, hands on his hips and a angry expression on his face.

Puck raised a questioning eyebrow and Kurt sighed. "Why are we here, at night…?"

"Does it matter?"

"…Then why are you here of all people?" Kurt tried. "If it was to bully me then I would be here alone, wouldn't I?"

"It was a dare." He simply answered as he settled down on one of the mattresses.

Kurt's eyes widened for the fraction of a second as he couldn't believe that Puck would give in to such a stupid game… But then again… this was after all the famous jock… mister macho… the all around bully, Noah Puckerman.

He dropped the subject and took a seat on the mattress on the opposite side of the path and then an uncomfortable silence fell in which Kurt got quite nervous. Afraid that the police or security would catch them any minute now.

It didn't help when Puck lied down and his T-shirt rode up against his skin, showing off a nice piece of his smooth, muscled, tanned abdomen, the sixpack quite visible.

Kurt peeked at the well-build body from the corner of his eyes, licking his suddenly dry lips. And in an attempt to get an even better view Kurt straightened a little, which obviously got Puck's attention, even with eyes closed.

"…You're staring." He stated, casting a glance in Kurt's direction who got flustered at being caught.

"Am not." Was his weak reply, looking away in a failed attempt to prove his innocence.

"Are." Was the retort.

"Not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No" Puck tried, watching Kurt intently to see if the trick would work.

"Yes!" Kurt replied, then realizing what kind of mistake he made.

"See?" Puck grinned, casting a triumphant look at the other.

"What?!" He yelped alarmed. "I meant no! I wasn't staring! You tricked me, cheat!" a pout found its way on his features as he tried to convince the other.

Puck laughed and when Kurt kept silently pouting, his laughter died away until he was simply staring at the kid. Then he huffed and fished his phone from his pocket. "fine, suit yourself." He mumbled before flipping the screen up and starting to type away.

Kurt frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. What was with that attitude? Was he not interesting enough that Puck needed other entertainment? Right, like he would even be noticed by the jock! He laughed mentally at his own foolishness, but the neglected feeling kept nagging him.

Again he found himself staring with a pout at the little devise in the other's hands. What was Puck even doing? Texting? He had noticed the vibrating of the phone every other minute.

"What is it, Hummel?" Puck spoke up without even looking up from the little screen.

Kurt swallowed and looked away, refusing to admit he had been staring again.

Again his name was called, yet no reaction.

Puck rolled his eyes and then grinned as he got a little idea. Erasing the previous text message from his screen he wrote a new one, and then sent it to a different contact then his previous ten messages.

A few seconds later there was the sound of a mobile phone ringing through the room, Kurt quickly pulling the mobile from his pocket and stopping the sound of it as not to be completely humiliated by the jock opposite of him. –the ringtone of course being some girlish tune like 'all the single ladies'-

_1__ message unread_

That was what it said and Kurt couldn't help but be curious as to who sent it.

_Aren't you cute?_

Three little words that resulted in a furiously blushing Kurt.

Laughter rang from the other side of the path and Kurt looked up at Puck who raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Y-you sent this?" Kurt stammered, already trying to erase the message.

"You could have just asked what I was doing." Puck grinned, holding his mobile up for Kurt to see the message.

"C-cute?" He mumbled, the blush darkening another shade.

"Shouldn't there be a reason for sexting?" Puck retorted the question.

"S-sexting?" What was wrong with his speech, Kurt wondered, taking deep breaths to calm down a little.

"What else did you think I was doing?"

Kurt opened his mouth, but then realized that he couldn't come up with a sensible reply. "Get help?" He tried weakly.

"Hah, like I would, the dare's for a whole night."

Kurt avoided his gaze by looking on his mobile phone for a few seconds and then corner of his lips twitched upwards. Puck wasn't the only one who could play the game… His thumbs raced over the keys as he typed a message of his own.

_Can't u come up with a better pick-up line?_

Puck eyed the message, then the other gleek and finally decided not to lose the challenge.

_What about this: __Feeling lucky today?_

Kurt opened the message and kept up an innocent façade as he typed back a not so innocent message.

To his amusement Puck actually blushed and choked on nothing in particular.

"What is it? I thought you had no shame?" Kurt said triumphantly as Puck got himself together and replied.

And so it went on for a few full minutes, trying to get the other to quit with the game with innuendos. But other than flustered faces and some uncomfortable coughing, nothing showed that one of the two would back down, until…

After a particular insulting and challenging message from Kurt, he spotted the face of his company. Which wasn't very pretty to say the least, furiously glaring eyes focused slowly on their prey, as an evil smirk found its way on Puck's face.

This wasn't going to be pretty and with a tiny yelp Kurt launched himself from his current position to take a little sprint through the mattresses.

Puck smirked soundlessly as he got to his feet and focused on the running footsteps echoing through the otherwise empty hall. Slowly he set his advance as the quick panting slowly rose above the sound of the footsteps, telling him that Kurt had quit running and was catching his breath behind a tall mattress on the side of the room.

With perfect stealth Puck sneaked up behind the thing and sneaked to the corner, a mischievous smirk on his lips. A short countdown in his head had him ready for the 'attack' and in a flash he had the poor boy lifted up bridal-style, only to have him yelp and blush as he 'dumped' Kurt onto the mattress before crawling onto it himself.

Once there and comfortably leaning an elbow on a pulled up knee Puck watched a very flustered and speechless Kurt.

"What is it?" Puck grinned, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt gaped at him, finally only managing to imitate a fish for a while.

"I got a lot of practice by throwing you in that dumpster." He spoke up, repeating a sentence he had used in one of his messages.

Kurt couldn't help but flush even deeper as he looked away, flashes of the 'sexting' flashing through his mind.

Puck eyed him for a few seconds before he crawled over, slowly… tempting.

And Kurt not knowing what to expect tried to back up only to lose his balance and ending up laying sprawled out on his back.

The jock smirked as he took his chance by crawling over him and leaning down briefly, not to Kurt's face but beside it.

"Do you know what day it's tomorrow?" He whispered suggestively in the gleek's ear.

Kurt choked on his saliva and after a few coughs he brought out a very confused 'W-what?'

"Valentine's day, Hummel." Puck clearified as he pushed himself up just enough to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss.


End file.
